No Secrets
by Tomomi Matara
Summary: A Series of one shots of Sasuke and Sakura in many different settings and sometimes awkward situations. You can PM me if you have a suggestion for me to write about! I do not own Naruto or any characters from the anime or its manga. Please read im sure there is something for everyone!


" Sasuke- kun stop it!" Sakura giggled as Sasuke's fingers worked at her sides.

"Not unless you promise to tell me" He replied not moving his hands from tickling her sides.

" Okay I promise! I promise! " Sakura yelped with laughter as she tried to pry his hands off.

The tickling immediately stopped and she was met with onyx eyes as she slowed her heart rate. Sasuke looked at her not shifting his gaze from her. He patiently waited for her to catch her breath and calm down.

"Well... erm...I don't...-" She began but Sasuke interrupted.

"Sakura I'm your boyfriend this should be easy for you." He stated softly. She looked at him alarmed.

"N-no! It's actually harder because you're my b-boyfriend." Sakura still couldn't get over the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was in love with her and they've been dating for 3 months already. She felt as though she were daydreaming.

"Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke whispered by her ear making her face red. " Won't you tell your lov-er your little secret?" Sakura's face was now tomato red and he could tell she was blushing furiously.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura hit him lightly on the arm and looked away. Sasuke held her chin and turned her face to him.

"So, what is it? Why do you turn away when I try to show you my love?" Sasuke asked calmly. He held her gaze until she closed her eyes. She was avoiding it again he thought.

" I-I-I don't know how to keep up with you, you kiss me and get so close I think you're going to go further and I don't know how to do anything else besides kissing and I'm scared to mess up and gross you o-out!" Sakura rambled out of breath after the mouthful of words.

Sasuke looked shocked and amused at her response. " You're still so shy around me hm?" Sasuke released her chin and let her turn away hiding her blush. He held her hands and gave them a light squeeze. He gently lifted her and placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" She asked him softly. He left her shift so that she was facing him and his hands held her from falling backward off the couch.

"How could you think that?" he asked her. She fidgeted with her fingers. Sasuke brought her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She was stunned.

"W-what was that for?" She was already blushing again. He liked that and saw it as his chance to pounce.

"I'm going to show you just how much you DON'T gross me out." Sasuke replied smiling slyly. He pulled her in for another kiss this time longer. He gently sucked on her bottom lip and she responded slowly. She parted her lips ever so slightly and his tongue found hers in an instant. He gently guided her inexperienced tongue in a dance of love. He pulled away and looked at her flushed face.

"Sasuke I-"

He pulled her in for another quick kiss leaving her breathless. He moved them so that her back was to the couch and he hovered above her. He took off his shirt and her eyes widened.

"Sasuke w-we can't!" She said a little loud pushing against his now bare chest and as soon as she did pulled back as though they burned.

Sasuke chuckled softly and kissed her on her forehead. " We aren't going to do that...yet." He said with a wink sending her tomato red again. " I going to give you all the love you were to shy to accept before. Practice makes perfect right?" His eyes held something new in them as he gazed at her. "If you don't want to just tell me to stop." He waited for confirmation but instead she moved her hand to touch his bare chest but pulled away before she could. Sasuke noticed and chuckled lightly.

He held her hand hands one by one and placed them on his chest. " You can touch me however you want." He bent to kiss her neck lingering on each spot a second longer than the last and she gasped each time. She experimentally moved her hands up and down his chest.

"Is this okay?" She asked timidly. He pulled back a centimeter from her neck.

"Anywhere or way you touch me is good." He breathed against her neck making her shiver. He pulled her in another kiss and caressed her tongue with his making her moan ever so softly he almost didn't here it...almost. He paused his loving kisses to admire her face and as suspected she was shy about her moan.

" It's normal to make loving sounds." He whispered. She nodded and pulled him in for a shy kiss. He was a bit stunned but went with the flow anyway. He was glad she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **AFTER 5 More MINUTES OF KISSING~~~~~~~~~~~**

" So how was I...at the kissing?" Sakura inquired and sneaked a peek at her raven- haired boyfriend cuddling next to her on the couch.

"So good I had to force myself to stop." He said as he ran his hands up and down her sides. Sakura giggled again at the ticklish action.


End file.
